


stuck with u

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is the coolest hybrid owner, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dog Hybrid Oh Sehun, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, housemates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: Baekhyun adopts Sehun and Jongdae is far from thrilled.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	stuck with u

**Author's Note:**

> **READ!:** owner and hybrid relationships in this universe are morally and ethically wrong. (It's like a father and daughter getting into a romantic relationship together and idc if incest is okay with you but it's not okay with me hence it's not okay in my fic).
> 
> ֎ To the sweetest mods ever, thank you for allowing me to change my prompt and for being so responsive to all of my queries. Thank you mods! Congratulations on the fest.
> 
> ֎ To my lovely beta, thank you for reading this over despite being busy with your own works. Ily! 
> 
> ֎ To the small community of sechenist! I hope you enjoy!

_ Week 3 _

“He hates me,” Jongdae whines directly on Baekhyun’s ear. His poor excuse of an owner doesn’t even wince, already immune to his whining, Baekhyun just shifts his hand to change the channel with the remote. Baekhyun’s eyes remain glued to the TV screen.

“Baekhyunnie, he hates me,” Jongdae repeats one more time. Baekhyun shifts once again but this time it’s his hand cards through Jongdae’s blonde hair – scratching his scalp and the base of his cat ears. Jongdae instantly relaxes in Baekhyun’s arms, loving how his owner expertly navigates all of the spots Jongdae loves to be scratched the most. In no time, Jongdae is purring in his owner’s arms with a content smile on his lips with his eyes already drowsy.

Jongdae is a Siamese cat hybrid, his eyes are blue, and he has matching dark brown (almost black) cat ears and a long tail (that’s currently wrapped around Baekhyun’s calf). Baekhyun is his owner – his best friend,  _ his one and only family _ . They’ve been together from the moment Jongdae was born. Ever since the Hybrid Civil War, Jongdae’s family owes the Byun family a lifetime of companionship. Baekhyun and Jongdae are the only sole heirs of their lineage, the only living ones too.

Jongdae lets out another purr when Baekhyun’s hand travels from his hair to his back, sliding from his nape down to his spine. Jongdae presses his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder, snuggling up closer on where they are both seated on the edge of the couch. He could sleep like this, with the ambient sound of the TV in the background, with the scent of soap coming from Baekhyun enveloping him – BUT he’s on a mission today! So, he brings up the topic again, “It’s been three weeks and he still hates me.”

He knows Baekhyun bites back a groan – knowing his plan to distract Jongdae has failed. “He doesn’t hate you,” Baekhyun acknowledges the topic for the first time and Jongdae gets up to look at his owner. Baekhyun is a cute guy that could honestly pass off as a hybrid because of his features. A very cute and enthusiastic corgi hybrid.

“He hates me,” Jongdae insists and Baekhyun lets out a deep exhale and looks at Jongdae with an unamused expression on his face.

The “ _ he”  _ they’re talking about is the Rhodesian Ridgeback dog hybrid named Sehun. Physically, high emphasis on  _ physically, _ Sehun is good-looking. Even with this innate icy glow aura that surrounds him. Jongdae can even go on and say Sehun is attractive – but that can also mean that Jongdae is attracted to him and that’s not the case  _ at all _ . So, yeah, Sehun is good-looking. Angled eyebrows, chiseled jaw, well-defined bone structure, narrow nose, small mouth, and piercing eyes. His wheat colored ears neatly nestled on top of his perfectly combed and swept black hair. Sehun also has a cute short tail that matches his ears. All partnered with his tall physique, (perfect legs and torso proportion), with his wide and broad shoulders that taper off to a tiny waist.

_ However!!!!!!! _

(We need to take note of the ‘however’ because the ‘however’ is the most important part.)

However, Sehun’s attitude leaves much less to be desired. (More importantly his attitude towards Jongdae!) Baekhyun adopted him three weeks ago and Jongdae has been nothing but sweet and welcoming and ridiculously friendly to the dog hybrid but Sehun clearly has no plans on being friends with Jongdae.

It seems like Sehun doesn’t even acknowledge him as a housemate.

“If he hates you then he would’ve attacked you the moment he saw you,” Baekhyun deadpans. Which is true.

Weeks before Baekhyun adopted Sehun, Baekhyun kept on fretting on how will Sehun react to Jongdae. Even if Sehun is well acquainted with cat hybrids, (Baekhyun also swore to his life that Sehun is friendly) and Jongdae is probably the friendliest cat hybrid to ever exist, Baekhyun was still hesitant. It takes more effort for cat and dog hybrids to get along – because of the innate nature of cats and dogs. Being a hunter is a key trait of being a Ridgeback, with their high athleticism and their sharp sight and scent senses.

Jongdae (and also Baekhyun) was scared that Sehun would pounce on him the moment Baekhyun brought Sehun home—

“He did something worse!” Jongdae complains. “He ignored me! He still ignores me!” This is the source of Jongdae’s major frustrations – Sehun’s blatant ignorance of Jongdae. Sehun adores Baekhyun. (Well, everyone adores Baekhyun but that’s not the point). For the past three weeks, he would see the dog hybrid snuggling closer to Baekhyun, with an easy (stupidly and annoyingly handsome) smile on his face. Baekhyun has his own gym inside their house and he and the dog hybrid would work out there – to effectively tire Sehun out. (Because of all that pent-up energy). They would play those ultra violent computer games in their laptops that involve a lot of killing and cursing and swearing.

All the while, Sehun ignores Jongdae.

Sehun barely acknowledges Jongdae’s presence – he only really acknowledges his presence when Baekhyun is there. He would have understood that Sehun is just a shy person that he’s still hesitant with interacting even when Jongdae keeps on smiling at him in the friendliest manner. But when Baekhyun invited Jongin over, a Newfoundland dog hybrid owned by Baekhyun’s friend Taemin, to socialize with Sehun and the two of them hit it off in an instant.

They’re now busy being best friends playing in the backyard.

That’s why Jongdae is truly,  _ so freaking truly _ , convinced that Sehun hates him.

“Come on, it’s not  _ that _ bad,” Baekhyun tries to lighten the situation and Jongdae glares at him – his eyebrows furrowing together and his mouth in a pout. “He even ignored my cooking last night!”

His owner chuckles and says, “I think we can both agree that you have the worst cooking skills on the planet.”

“Hey!” Jongdae takes a big inhale to defend his microwave-level cooking skills.

“And” Baekhyun cuts off his supposed triad of words, “You cooked salmon, he probably thought that it was just for you,” Baekhyun reasons out and Jongdae huff at that.

“I offered him!!” Jongdae really did and Sehun just nodded at him and continued eating his dinner.

“What do you want to do then?” Baekhyun sighs, Jongdae smiles because he knows that his insistence and whining will finally break his owner’s resolve even if Baekhyun’s so immune to it. “Weren’t you the one who wanted to adopt a brand-new hybrid so that you won’t get lonely that much when I’m away?” Well, this is true. Baekhyun works as a CEO of a clothing company named Prive and he’s very hands-on with his business.

Due to the nature of his work, Baekhyun spends hours and hours in his office and sometimes he would spend weeks on business trips. Jongdae would always fly with him on business trips but it won’t be much of a change because Baekhyun would still be on the clock for most of the time.

This leaves Jongdae – extremely lonely – he finds himself constantly missing Baekhyun. So, he asked Baekhyun to get a brand-new hybrid; preferably a dog one just like their good friend Chanyeol (who’s a St. Bernard dog hybrid).

Jongdae was over the moon when Baekhyun said he found the perfect one; all for his enthusiasm to crash fast and hard because of the first impression Sehun made.

“And he hogs up your attention when you’re here,” Jongdae adds, his lips formed into a pout. “When was the last time we had a moment together, huh?”

“You’re literally on my lap,” Baekhyun points out. “You even sleep on my bed!”

“You’re saying it like it’s a bad thing!” Jongdae argues back, and he probably sounds unreasonable but he doesn’t care.

“It’s not, but you’re making it look like Sehun is the bad guy here when the little pup just needs more time to warm up to you.”

“Are we seriously seeing the same Sehun?” Jongdae asks his owner, out of bewilderment. He can’t believe his owner has the audacity to tell him that statement. “Baekhyunnie, he’s double your size how the hell can you call him a little pup?” Baekhyun can’t truly hold back his groan at his far too sassy cat hybrid.

_ Week 12 _

“You want me to what?” Jongdae looks at Sehun in horror and disbelief.

“Work out with me,” Sehun repeats, as if his words are not offending the first time. If he thinks that the dog hybrid hates him before, he can say it now with conviction.

He can’t believe this is their first proper conversation and it’s Sehun asking Jongdae to work out with him because his usual workout buddy is in another country doing businessman things. It’s a week-long business trip and this is the first time Baekhyun left them to fend for themselves. Jongdae insistently wanted to go with Baekhyun, but Sehun is still scared of plane rides, and their owner insisted that this would be a good bonding time.

Working out will never be a good bonding activity in Jongdae’s book.

Jongdae never even worked out in his entire life! And he doesn’t plan on starting just because a cute and handsome dog hybrid asked him to.

He still has some kind of integrity.

“Why can’t you work out on your own?” Jongdae asks. He’s hitting two birds with one stone here; he’s finally talking to Sehun and he’s also convincing the dog hybrid not to join his work out.

Sehun shrugs, he scratches his ears. “I get demotivated and slack when I’m alone.”

“Then motivate yourself, why do you have to involve me,” Jongdae offers as a quick and easy solution and Sehun chuckles at that. The chuckle makes Jongdae’s ears twitch because Sehun has a nice chuckle – he wonders what it would be like if he hears the other laugh.

“You could do some yoga, I think Baekhyun has a mat around there,” It’s cute how Sehun tries to convince Jongdae. His tone is even whiney. “Don’t cat hybrids love to do yoga?”

“Yeah…” Jongdae agrees for a sec, “but no.” Then he looks at Sehun with wide and threatening eyes while he shakes his head.

Sehun full on laughs at his words and it’s high pitched and just so unique – not something you’d expect from a cold looking person like him. It also makes Jongdae laugh, not at his own words, but because of Sehun’s laugh.

After a few giggles, Sehun speaks again, “You don’t even have to work out, I just need an audience,” Jongdae waits for Sehun to offer something more and the mutt does, “I’ll even cook dinner for us.” Jongdae’s ears perk up at the offer and he happily nods. It’s really easy to convince Jongdae if you bribe him with food.

To give Jongdae some credit he did try to do some yoga, some basic positions he remembered from when he took some classes with Baekhyun. However, it’s not that very long until he plops on the yoga mat and then passes the time by watching Sehun lift some weights.

Honestly, Jongdae doesn’t care about Sehun working out – watching his muscles flex and his face contort while he’s all sweaty with his deep grunts and loud exhales. Jongdae’s far too amazed that Sehun managed to do at least six repetitions of his routine in a span of an hour and he still has the energy to cook for them after he showered.

Watching Sehun cook is a different experience, because he has this vibe that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but then again, he also moves like he knows his way in the kitchen. It’s cute and endearing and also, it’s nice to watch Sehun all focused with steady fingers finely slicing a couple of onions.

“This is so good!!” Jongdae exclaims after he takes the first bite from the Chinese rice bowl Sehun gave him. Sehun even gave him fish as the protein, while the dog hybrid has beef on his. “I didn’t know you could cook like this!” Sehun only answers him with a smile that turns his eyes into crescents – brighter than the crescent moon in the sky.

_ Week 21 _

Jongdae has come to the agreement that it doesn’t matter if Sehun hates him.

All that matters is that he hates Sehun.

They’re civil now, Sehun will cook for them, while Jongdae will clean the house. Jongdae will accompany Sehun to the gym (he still won’t work out but he lays there in the yoga mat), while Sehun will accompany Jongdae to watch TV. Jongdae is still too shy to ask Sehun for cuddles, even if he longs for it. 

He wasn’t aware that being close with the mutt means that he’ll be at the receiving end of all of his mischievousness and pranks.

Sehun likes to prank Jongdae, and Baekhyun likes to join him whenever he does. Jongdae really thinks that his life span gets shortened because of the other two. Sehun’s prank ranges from making Jongdae drink soy sauce for his ice americano to breaking Baekhyun’s brand new PS5.

But this is probably the worst one yet.

“I’ll kill you,” Jongdae threatens Sehun, but the other only laughs at his words. Jongdae clings tighter to Sehun, his arms wrapped around the dog hybrid’s shoulders while his legs are wrapped around the waist. “Sehun, I swear I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

“That’s a weird thing to say to someone celebrating his name day,” Jongdae can hear the smirk on Sehun’s voice and he wants to slightly pull away and glare at the other but he’s not taking chances. Not when Sehun is already walking in seawater.

He can see Baekhyun laughing at them and Chanyeol and Jongin with their phones out recording the entire thing.

Today is Sehun’s name day and he asked Baekhyun if he could celebrate it on the beach. Baekhyun, always the person who would go big, invited all of Sehun’s friends. Jongdae doesn’t mind water at all – but he absolutely hates open waters. Sehun knows this because Jongdae once told him when they went swimming in their pool in the backyard.

“Sehun, holy cow, I’m not joking,” He can feel water slosh up in his feet and behind and Jongdae clings harder to Sehun’s naked back, with his toes pointed. “I’ll scratch you.”

They’re already far away from the coastline and Sehun is still walking farther away from it. He’s not really sure if his rapidly beating heart is because of fright or because he has Sehun this close, maybe it’s because of both.

“Sehun, let’s go back!” Sehun finally stops and Jongdae can feel Sehun’s hold of him let loose and he panics, “I don’t like jokes like this. Sehun let’s go back!!”

Jongdae closes his eyes shut and starts murmuring the words, “letsgobackpleasesehunpleaseletsgoback” on repeat. His own words fill his head and that’s why he doesn’t hear what Sehun says to him the first time, or even when he repeats it the second time.

“Grant me one wish,” Jongdae finally hears and he doesn’t have enough time to process it before he desperately demands, “I don’t care! Just take me back!”

“You could’ve scratched him,” Minseok, a fellow cat hybrid and Jongdae’s best friend, tells him. Minseok is a Siberian cat hybrid, with his mix of black, gray and white ears and tail. He could be Jongdae’s mate for life, Jongdae even asked him for it multiple times, and Baekhyun is even willing to take Minseok's custody. But, aside from the fact that Minseok would rather be caught dead than have Baekhyun as his owner, Minseok is still very in love with his deceased lover.

Now that Jongdae thinks about it, Sehun isn’t really close with Minseok. They haven’t even talked? Maybe Baekhyun knew that Jongdae would feel out of place, that's why he invited the other.

They’re at the balcony of their hotel room, it has the  unprecedented view of the beach that’s why they could still see Sehun and the other dog hybrids play at the water. They look happy and carefree. After that entire fiasco with Sehun, Jongdae doesn’t want to be near the water at all. He’s just happy to watch it from afar and drink his beer with his best friend.

“Jongdae,” Minseok calls for him again. “I said, you could’ve scratched him.”

The Siamese hybrid lightly laughs at that, “I can’t physically harm him, Minnie.”

“Why not?” Minseok’s sharp eyes make his judgmental stare a lot more unnerving. “If it was Chanyeol you would have scratched him the moment he lifted you.”

“Well, Sehun is different.”

“How can he be any different? You would even scratch Baekhyun if he pulled something like that,” Minseok points out again. Where is even this conversation going?

“Baekhyunnie will never do that to me,” Jongdae insists back. He tries to stir the conversation away from this topic. “Because Baekhyunnie is an angel and he will never do that to me. Sehun on the other hand is—”

“Different,” Minseok cuts him. That’s not what Jongdae is about to say, it’s something along the line of the reincarnation of Satan, but Minseok speaks up again. “Sehun is different. You already said that. So, tell me why is Sehun so different?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer but Minseok can already read through the silence. “Does Baekhyun know?” Minseok asks.

“Of course! Of course, he knows. He figured it out earlier than I did,” Jongdae says. He won’t get anything like this from Baekhyun at all. Not when it’s something as big and as life changing as this.

He can even remember the moment he said it, they were at Baekhyun’s bed and his owner was petting him to sleep.  _ “Baekhyunnie, I think I found my mate,” _ Jongdae told his owner.

_ “Is it Sehunnie?” _ Baekhyun asked and Jongdae drowsily answered with a  _ “Yes” _

_ “Do you really want him to be your mate?” _ Baekhyun asked again and Jongdae nodded,  _ “Is that okay?” _ Then Baekhyun held him closer and said,  _ “It’s more than okay. It’s perfect.” _

By the end of the day, Sehun and his friends end up drinking by the beach. While the rest go back to their respective hotel rooms. Baekhyun is a lightweight so Jongdae takes him before he starts a free strip show.

Jongdae blearily opens his eyes, awake because of the soft but insistent call of his name. He blinks, once, twice. He blinks three times, when Sehun comes into view. It’s still dark out so maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him.

“Sehun?” Jongdae croaks out.

“Are you now awake?” Sehun has his hair all messed out and he looks put out. Even when Jongdae is super sleepy his brain recognizes the stench of alcohol. “Sehun, you smell. Are you drunk?”

“Come on, let’s go,” Sehun ignores his question and says, “We don’t want to wake up Baekhyunnie.” Sehun slowly peels away Baekhyun’s arms and legs from Jongdae’s body.

“Go where?” Jongdae sits up and rubs his eyes, but Sehun grabs his wrists and pulls him into standing – making him yelp.

“I’m claiming my wish,” Sehun vaguely informs him. Sehun pulls him towards the door of the room.

“What wish—”

“—Jongdae, come on there’s not much time!”

Sehun is not as coordinated as when he’s sober, but he manages to drag Jongdae to the hotel lobby. Jongdae panics when they head towards the beach and before he can complain, “Relax, we’re just going to watch the sunrise.”

The entire beach is deserted. Sehun makes good promise that they’re only going to watch the sunrise because they sat at the foot of the floor barrier. The cold wind of the morning is salty.

“You haven’t slept yet?” Jongdae asks, it’s still really dark out. Sehun shakes his head, he looks like he’s minutes away from sleeping. “We just finished drinking but I wanted to watch the sunrise.”

“The sunrise is enough to lose that wish from me?” He teases the mutt but Sehun’s response is so serious that it takes him back a little bit.

“I hope so.” Jongdae accounts Sehun’s seriousness to his drunkenness. Sehun’s ears are folded downwards too.

Some people, Jongdae thinks, enter another state of wisdom and understanding before they black out. Maybe Sehun is like that. Jongdae is a cheerful drunk, more outgoing and loose right before he passes out.

They don’t wait long before streaks of light break into the cold and dark horizon. “It’s so beautiful,” Jongdae breathes out. He watches the sun to slowly rise – coloring out the black sky with deep hues of purple and oranges. Reflecting down into the dark, almost black, waters. He faintly hears Sehun hum beside him, probably too engrossed by the view.

Once the sun is already up in the horizon, Jongdae looks at Sehun and finds the other staring directly at him. He would’ve been embarrassed and flustered under the scrutiny of Sehun’s gaze. But he’s still really sleepy.

They walk back to their hotel room in silence. Sehun is far less coordinated than he was when he woke up, Jongdae needed to step up and stir the mutt from harm. The cat hybrid could already feel the brewing headache he’ll get from being awake too early. Right before they enter the room, Jongdae speaks up, “You can keep your wish; I enjoyed that.”

“Then let me claim my wish again,” Sehun says right before he clumsily cups Jongdae’s jaw and presses their lips on each other. It was a simple press of lips and Jongdae can taste the salt and alcohol more than he can taste Sehun. But it still makes his heart skip like there’s no tomorrow – Jongdae can feel his entire body wake up in nanoseconds.

When Sehun finally pulls away, Jongdae feels like his face is on fire and that his eyes are going to fall off their sockets.

“Wha—”

Sehun vomits right in between them.

_ Never mind, he truly hates Sehun. _

After their kiss, nothing really happened. Sehun was dead to the world once he fell asleep – he was also asleep during the entire car ride home.

Sehun is cooking them breakfast and Jongdae stands next to him.

“Sehun?” Jongdae asks as he steals some of the blueberries the mutt is about to add in their pancakes, peeking over Sehun’s shoulder at the deliciously smelling pancakes. Sehun likes his pancakes plain and with loads and loads of syrup while Jongdae loves it with fruits. Sehun only hums, making it known that he’s listening to Jongdae.

Baekhyun is still sleeping in, he had an emergency meeting right after they came home and it didn’t end until midnight - those bad and ugly executives tired the hell out of their poor owner.

“Don’t you have something to say to me?” Jongdae walks to the kitchen counter and sits on the stool. “Or something to ask?”

“I don’t think I do,” Sehun says with his back against Jongdae. Sehun turns off the stove and then grabs two plates of pancakes. Placing one in front of Jongdae, before he sits across from him. Sehun then tilts his head and genuinely asks, “Do I have something to ask you?”

Jongdae tries to play it casual and shrugs… “I actually have no-”

“Oh wait! I think I have an idea,” Jongdae’s pulse skyrockets at how Sehun’s face lights up and his ears perk up. His tail wagging at his back. “Thank you Jongdae!” Jongdae feels like he’s entering the beginning of a stroke with how his heartbeat goes from 1000 pumps a minute to 0 a second. “Baekhyun said you single handedly dragged me back from the beach to the hotel room.”

“He did?” Jongdae asks, confused, and Sehun nods.

“To be honest, I can’t even remember the sunrise,” Sehun says in passing while he digs into the pancake. “I think that wish should be voided-”

“-Not a chance.”

  
  


Is Jongdae bummed out at the fact that Sehun doesn’t remember anything? Absolutely. Will he do nothing about it? 100 percent yes. The only win for Jongdae is that he and Sehun steadily got closer. Which is a blessing and a curse because Jongdae finds himself staring at Sehun’s lips. How it twitches when he finds something atrociously funny, or how the dog hybrid has a habit of biting it every now and then. He often wonders what it would be like to taste it without the alcohol nor the salt from the wind.

  
  


Two weeks after Sehun’s name day, Baekhyun needed to fly out of the country for two whole weeks. Jongdae said it was okay if Baekhyun left them, but once Baekhyun was already halfway across the world in the plane – Jongdae’s separation anxiety kicked in full force. Not used to have Baekhyun away that long and the idea of it scared him. He felt like his mind was going to break and that he was close to going feral, he only calmed down when Sehun cradled him in his arms.

For the entire two weeks, Sehun let Jongdae cling to him. Sleep in his bed, hug him while he cooks, seat on his lap while he plays (that still very violent) game.

_ Week 30 _

Jongdae lets out another groan.

He tries to keep his territoriality at bay, but he really wants to claw someone right now. Actually, it’s not just someone, he wants to claw every single person looking at Sehun.

Admiring Sehun in a slick black suit, with his hair perfectly swept up and his ears shinier than ever. Sehun looks regal and ridiculously beautiful standing tall and proud next to Chanyeol and Jongin. He already saw Sehun talk to a lot of people tonight and it still boils his blood.

Jongdae wants nothing but to attack everyone ogling the mutt.

Make a statement that Sehun is off limits.

Jongdae shakes his head, he can’t believe he’s starting to go to a feral head space because he’s jealous.

This should be normal, he tells himself; he should be used to it by now with Baekhyun. How people will flock his owner whenever they attend parties and galas. Baekhyun’s two week long business trip was not in vain because they’re now celebrating another global market opening for Prive.

Jongdae needs something to distract himself, because he really might lose it and march to Sehun’s direction toand snatch him away. That’s why when Minseok (who’s also invited) suggested to Jongdae that they should order something stronger from the bar under Baekhyun’s card; Jongdae didn’t even hide his wicked smile.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun already knew that Minseok and Jongdae would pull something like this, that's why he banned any type of hard liquor from the bar beforehand. They all end up sitting at the table, drinking bubbly champagne. They managed to get Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, both humans, to join them. The other three are hardcore drinkers and Jongdae is not a lightweight but by the end of the night the drinks are already making him a little tipsy.

Okay, maybe he’s more than tipsy but he’s not drunk  _ drunk. _

Or that’s what he thinks he is. Jongdae knows his body better than anyone else and he could tell it if he’s drunk or not.

He knows a couple of glasses of champagne (16 to be exact) is not enough to make him drunk.

He still managed to get in the elevator (with the help of Sehun), to their car (with the help of Sehun), fasten his seatbelt (with the help of Sehun), and walk form their garage to his room (with the help of Sehun), get out of his suit into his pajamas (with the help of Sehun).

“I didn’t vomit on you, right?” Jongdae drowsily asks when he sees a yellow stain on Sehun’s dress shirt. Sehun’s hair is a bit loose now, like he ran his fingers through it, but he’s still dressed in his suit.

“You didn’t, I think that’s a stain from the dip,” Sehun tells him, while he fixes Jongdae’s blanket and pillows, he places the bright yellow chick stuffed toy in Jongdae’s arms. “I wouldn’t mind if you did. It only makes us even.”

Jongdae is seconds away from slumber but his brain goes full alert. “Even?”

Sehun moves away but Jongdae is quick enough to grab his wrist. “What do you mean even?” Jongdae sits up, eyes scrutinizing Sehun’s face. Sehun looks like a startled pup with his lips forming words and yet nothing comes out. “What makes us even, Sehun?”

Jongdae asks again. Like he said, he’s not drunk  _ drunk. _

“You remembered? You remembered vomiting on me then you must have remembered when you kissed me.”

It might be a little dark in his room but Jongdae knows that Sehun is bright red, his eyes never meeting Jongdae’s. “I just wanted to know how the curved upturns of your lips will feel against my own lips.”

“And judging from the fact that you vomited-”

“It was because I was so nervous!” Sehun quickly defends. “The alcohol and the nerves and you looked beautiful with the sunrays, my brain and stomach panicked and I wanted to say sorry but I was really too drunk and-”

Jongdae pulls Sehun down until he topples into his bed, Sehun looks so confused and cute. Jongdae cups his face and then places a kiss on his lips.

  
  


_ Week 32 _

“He is obsessed with me,” Jongdae whines directly on Baekhyun’s ear. His poor excuse of an owner doesn’t even wince, already immune to his whining, or more specifically Jongdae’s complaining about his dog hybrid boyfriend. Baekhyun just shifts his hand to change the channel with the remote, his eyes remain glued to the TV screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a hybrid universe that's why the details of the hybrids are a bit sketchy. Also, I can't think of a title, and (despite my despise for j.bieber) the hook of this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2jvHynuMjI) keeps on repeating in my head.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
